Aprendiendo A Amar
by Monkey D Victoria
Summary: Estados Unidos esta a punto de estallar en su Guerra Civil, todos están enfrentados. Pero dos jóvenes cuyas ideologías son diferentes, se encuentran para enamorarse y sobrevivir a lo que sera un evento histórico que cambiara la historia de un país para siempre. ¿Que sucederá cuando Luffy tenga que asistir a la guerra? ¿Y cuando los caminos de ambos se separen?
1. Conociéndonos

**Hola lectores de Fanfiction, he vuelto aquí con otro fic sobre esta parejita que tanto me encanta en One Piece. Sé que tengo más de cinco fics por actualizar, pero es que se me han ocurrido tantas ideas en estas semanas que ya quiero plasmarlas en el Word! Juro que actualizaré todos mis fics, incluyendo los nuevos y los viejos. **

**Para dar una introducción quiero situar esta historia. Nuestra historia se sitúa en 1861 en Estados Unidos, para lo que no lo saben entre 1861 y 1865 se llevó a cabo la Guerra Civil Estadounidense en la cual, a simples rasgos, lucharon el Sur (Que estaba a favor del esclavismo) y el Norte (Que estaba en contra). **

**Bueno, espero que esto sea suficiente para el entendimiento del fic. Aclararé las cosas que tenga que aclarar y responderé todo tipo de preguntas que se les ocurra. **

**Ahora sí, les dejo el fic. **

Cuando los pequeños copos de nieve dejaron de caer en Hingham, los pobladores del pueblo salieron a la zona comercial a abastecerse de alimentos y objetos de poco valor. Mientras que los hombres llevaban elegantes camisas lisas con extensos cuellos y puños, decorados con chalecos y pantalones a cuadros, las mujeres adornaban las calles con vestidos de amplias faldas y gorros que descansaban detrás de sus cabezas, dejado así a la vistas sus hermosos rostros y parte de sus cabellos.

Todo era tan hermoso, la gente, la nieve, la ciudad, la iglesia que había ido a visitar esa mañana. Todo. Para una muchacha de apenas 20 años que jamás había estado en el norte del país, todo le resultaba maravilloso.

Con sus largos cabellos anaranjados, y su fino vestido color crema, Nami, paseaba por los negocios de la principal de Hingham, intentando buscar algún libro que sea de su agrado. Claro que no muchas leían libros que no fuesen novelas, pero ella estaba cansada de leer estúpidas novelas que no significaban nada para ella. Nami quería algo más, ella quería leer libros de cartografía, libros donde pudiera aprender. Se arrimó a un vieja casa y al entrar se encontró con una biblioteca llena de libros de todos tamaños y grosores.

Con los ojos como platos, los examinó y terminó optando por un libro nuevo, forrado en cuero negro. Bastante bonito, francamente. Luego de pagarlo, supo que debía volver a su hogar, más bien, al lugar donde se estaba hospedando, si no, tanto su hermana como su madre se preocuparían al respecto.

Justo en el momento que puso un pie fuera del local, la nieve, la molesta nieve, comenzó a caer de nuevo. Todos comenzaron a correr hacía donde hubiese un techo donde resguardarse, y Nami, quien provenía del sur y no estaba acostumbrada a ese clima, optó por seguir su camino a las afueras de la ciudad.

**No es muy lejos – **Se consoló ella misma al observar el largo camino que la llevaba a la vieja casa – **La nieve no es tan desagradable – **Contempló el cielo y se ajustó su abrigo de piel

No. No era TAN desagradable, pero aun así, el camino hacia la vieja casa era largo y atravesaba toda una parte del bosque, que parecía tétrica y tenebrosa. Frenó esperando que por arte de magia, una carroza que se dirigiese a la vieja casa, apareciera para llevarla.

**Que ingenua – **

Murmuró al darse cuenta de que nadie la rescataría, de que tendría que caminar sola por el sendero y que todo era culpa de ella, por no escuchar a Nojiko. Su hermana le había dicho que al otro día harían con la carreta a comprar, pero ¡No! Ella quería ir ese mismo día, y gracias a sus caprichos ahora se encontraba helada y sola bajo la oscuridad del bosque.

El miedo comenzó a subirle por las piernas. Había escuchado múltiples historias de asesinos, de fantasmas, de brujas, de todas las cosas perturbadoras que uno se pueda imaginar. Pero jamás había prestado atención, hasta ese momento. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué había tenido que salir sola? Se frotó sus manos congeladas ¡Había olvidado los guantes! Suspiró. Estaba cansada, con frío y quería llegar a su casa de una vez por todas. Comenzó a caminar, a paso rápido. Por suertes las botitas que llevaba era de taco bajo, facilitándole la caminata, pero aun así, el vestido junto con los aros de metal que poseía para darle más armado, eran incómodamente molestos. Y para colmo, su pequeño sombrero no ayudaba a cubrirla de la fría nieve.

Frustrada siguió su camino hacia la vieja casa. Supo que ya iba por la mitad del camino cuando divisó el puente que atravesaba el pequeño río de la zona. ¡Al fin! Eso significaba que ya había atravesado una gran parte del camino. Lo comenzó a cruzar cuando escucho un grito de un hombre, al parecer le hablaba a su caballo, seguido de un relinche. ¡Una carrosa! La vio acercarse a ella a toda velocidad, pero para su desgracia iba en dirección contraria a ella.

La contempló agotada, ojala fuera… ¡Un momento! La carreta iba a travesar el mismo puente donde se encontraba ella y… no había lugar para ambos en aquella madera. El pánico se apoderó de ella, pero cuando intento salir corriendo a tierra firme, sus piernas le fallaron. ¡No podía ser! ¡Iba a ser aplastada por ese animal! La respiración se le agudizo y en el momento que el caballo relinchó, sintió un fuerte golpe en el brazo derecho.

La sensación fue de caída libre, vértigo, aire, como quieran llamarle, pero luego, sintió lo peor. Calló al agua helada, sintiendo como miles de cuchillos le atravesaban el cuerpo. Intentó aullar de dolor pero el agua comenzó a ingresarle al organismo. Sus músculos sin emitir movimiento algún. Estaba perdida. Iba a ahogarse y nadie más la volvería a ver.

Antes de cerrar los ojos, recordó ver los claros del tímido sol que intentaba atravesar las grandes ramas de los árboles, y luego, una persona.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, se encontró con que estaba acostada boca arriba en una cama hecha de paja. Respiró profundo, como si no lo hubiera hecho en años, y recordó lo agradable que podía ser el oxígeno. Pestañeó confundida y luego de decidirse, se puso de sentó sobre la cama.

Estaba tapada con mantas viejas y sucias, pero igualmente, el calor que le producían, era agradable. Se frotó el hombro dolorido. Sí que se había pegado un fuerte golpe. ¡Ese maldito caballo! Contempló el lugar. Parecía ser un ático, o al menos eso delataba la escalera. Un ático que usaban de habitación, puesto que tres camas hechas de telas y paja se hacían visibles sobre el suelo. ¿Dónde se encontraba? Intentó ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas aún no le respondían ¿Serían por el susto del momento? ¿O por el frío del agua?

Escuchó unas voces, de hombre. Y al parecer, uno de ellos estaba subiendo por las escaleras. Instintivamente tomó la manta y se tapó hasta la cara, para parecer dormida. Y se quedó en silencio escuchando todo.

**Aun no despierta – **La voz de un joven que al parecer ya se encontraba en el ático

**¿No?** – A lo lejos, otro hombre

**No, pero es una pena –** Continuó el joven de arriba – **Si no se levanta se resfriará ¿Seguros que no deberíamos sacarle ese vestido? - **¡¿Qué estaba diciendo ese degenerado?!

**Oi, Luffy ¿Qué no sabes tratar a una dama?** **¿Cómo vas a dejarla sin ropa así de la nada? – **Otro joven, un tercero, cuya voz también parecía venir de abajo

**Si ustedes dicen –** Sonó indiferente

¡Maldita sea! Una paja se le estaba metiendo en la nariz. ¿Por qué en ese momento? Intento aguantar pero llegó el momento donde su nariz no dio más. Estornudo, sacudiéndose en toda la cama. El joven que se encontraba arriba, se la quedó mirando confundido.

**¿Pero qué? – **Dijo - **¿Estas bien? – **

Cuando Nami levanto la mirada, se encontró cara a cara con un joven de cabellos negros como la oscuridad y ojos del mismo tono penetrante. ¿Quién…? Llevaba una llamativa cicatriz debajo del ojo izquierdo, la cual le llamaba la atención.

**¿Quién… Quién eres? – **Tartamudeó un tanto asustada. Ese chico estaba violando su espacio personal

**¿Quién eres tú?** – Respondió con una pregunta

**Yo…** **soy… soy Nami** – Insegura, se alejó un poco del hombre - **¿Dónde estoy? – **

**Me llamo Monkey D Luffy y, esta es mi casa – **Nuevamente esa indiferencia que tanto le llamaba la atención

**¿Luffy?** **¿¡Dónde estoy?! – **Ya se estaba poniendo completamente nerviosa.

Nami se puso de pie un tanto furiosa por la falta de respuestas y fue entonces cuando se chocó la cabeza contra el techo del ático. Soltó un grito de dolor y luego de contemplar el bajo techo, suspiró completamente frustrada ¡¿Dónde demonios estaba?!

**¿Qué sucede aquí? – **Un segundo hombre apareció allí arriba, era morocho, más alto que el primer pero lo más llamativo, era sus pequitas que decoraban su rostro

**¿Luffy?** **¿Estás bien? – **Un tercer, rubio. Igual de alto que el segundo, pero éste con una cicatriz de una quemadura de una quemadura

¡Dios! ¡No! ¿Y si esos tipos eran… degenerados y ella…? ¡Estaba sola! Sería violada y asesinada por estos tres hombres y luego… Retrocedió tres pasos pero en el momento que vio a los tres sentarse sobre el suelo, recapacito sobre su primera impresión de ellos.

**Lamento no presentarnos – **Dijo el rubio mientras se quitaba ese sombrero que tan bien le quedaba, uno negro de copa – **Mi nombre es Sabo, y ellos son mis hermanos, Luffy – **Apuntó al menor – **Y Ace – **Señaló al pecoso

**Por lo que oí tu nombre es Nami ¿Verdad?** – Dijo el morocho mayor, quien la fulminaba con la mirada. Cuando la mujer asintió, agregó – **No eres de por aquí, tu acento te delata – **

**Bueno… - **Intentó sonar relajada – **Vengo de Misisipi – **Susurró mientras se acomodaba sobre una cama. Tembló por el frio que le provocaba el vestido mojado – **Y… - **Se tocó los cabellos y se dio cuenta de que no poseía su sombrero

**¡MISISIPI! ¿Eres del sur? – **El pecoso se puso de pie bruscamente pero al estar acostumbrado evito chocarse totalmente con el techo

**Oi Ace…** - El rubio se paró a la par y lo tomo del brazo – **Es una mujer… No tiene nada que ver con los problemas que hay… - **

**Si… Lo se… Fue el impulso del momento – **Dijo mientras se relajaba, y ambos tomaban asiento de nuevo. Y claro que Nami no tenía idea, a pesar de todo, no estaba del todo al tanto de los problemas que estaban pasando al interior del país.

**¿Y qué haces aquí?** **Misisipi tiene nombre de quedar muuuuuy lejos – **Añadió Luffy mientras hacía el tamaño de la distancia con las manos

**La verdad es que he estoy aquí hace unos meses, el sur es un desorden y mi hermana propuso venir aquí a Massachusetts por un tiempo –** Explicó un tanto más calmada por la reacción de dos de tres de los hermanos

**¿Y qué es lo que hacías nadando en el río?** – Luffy se interpuso entre las miradas de la pelirroja y sus hermanos

**¡No estaba nadando! – **Estuvo a punto de insultarlo por su falta de lógica pero luego recordó que era una señorita, y ellos eran extraños, y además… Ellos la habían salvado de la muerte – **Caí después de que un caballo me empujara – **

**Ya veo… ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde vives? – **Sabo le tendió su sombrero ya que notó que la mujer se acomodaba mucho el cabellos

**Gracias, em…** **Vivo en la vieja casa en el bosque – **Comentó esperando que aquellos jóvenes la ayudasen a volver - **¿Creen que podrían…? – **

**¡Claro! ¡Luffy! ¿Te importaría llevarla? – **El rubio golpeó la espalda del menor

**Por supuesto –**

El menor se puso de pie golpeándose la cabeza contra el techo, sin embargo, siguió actuando como si nada, logrando que el resto suelte risas por el hecho.

Cuando por fin pudo bajar, Nami descubrió una casa de madera vieja y húmeda. La cocina era muy pequeña y apenas tenía vajillas de chapa. Aquellos jóvenes debían ser trabajadores, que se ganaban la vida en las fábricas del norte.

El menor la esperó afuera, donde luego de ayudarla a subirse a un caballo negro, cabalgaron juntos, uno detrás del otro. Nami se agarró de la cintura del hombre. Estaba un poco confundida ¿Qué hacía en el mismo caballo que un hombre? Eso era… vergonzoso.

Por suerte. A caballo el viaje se hizo mucho más corto. Y cuando por fin divisaron las rejas de la viaje casa, Nami se sintió aliviada. Ahora el problema era contarle a su hermana porque estaba mojada y por qué había tardado tanto. Pero se preocuparía de eso luego.

**Bien, llegamos – **Luffy pegó un salto del caballo, y luego con un caballerismo que sorprendió a la mujer, la ayudo a bajar

Cuando los zapatos de ella tocaron tierra, ambos se quedaron frente a frente, contemplándose. Y fue en ese momento cuando la pelirroja notó la verdadera belleza. Notó como el corazón se le volvía a calentar, y con una simple sonrisa, sintió como éste se derretía. Y todo, de amor.

**Bueno… Debo irme – **Tartamudeó, esta vez de los nervios que le producían aquellos ojos

**De acuerdo –** Sonrió – **Nos vemos pronto – **

El morocho se subió a su caballo y ella, lo vio marcharse. Solo. Nunca le había pasado, pero… Por una vez en la vida, había sentido esas ganas de huir con él, de volver a aquella choza, y de quedarse toda la vida junto a ese desconocido.

**Hasta aquí he llegado. ¿Me dicen si les gusta o no? Estaré ansiosa por sus comentarios. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. Intentaré actualizar pronto. **


	2. Dewa

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo andan? Yo aquí, con ansias de actualizar mis fics. Y quería agradecer a Erika.D, a mizu, a luffy550 y a animeloco por los comentarios al primer capítulo. **

**Sé que he estado tardando, pero el problema es que está por terminar el año escolar y estoy con un montón de exámenes, espero me disculpen. **

Las calles de la zona comercial estaban repletas de personas, al parecer, todo el mundo se había dirigido allí, con la misma intención que ellas, comprar.

Nami, y su hermana, Nojiko, habían despertado en una agradable mañana de fines de invierno, y habían decidido que ese día, irían a reponer alimentos, y comprar vestidos para los próximos eventos del año. Habían tomado la carrosa y habían salido lo antes posible hacía el pueblo.

¿Y ahora? Las dos se encontraban caminando con una canasta colgada del brazo cada una, cada pequeño producto iba a parar allí, era práctico y a simple vista lucía elegante. Los largos cabellos de ambas, resaltaban sobre sus oscuros atuendos, sin embargo como toda una dama, los llevaban recogidos y ocultos lo más posible, debajo de pequeños sombreros de la época.

Hacía unos días, la pelirroja había vuelto toda mojada a su casa, mojada, sucia y despeinada. Por supuesto que su hermana había exigido unas claras explicaciones, y la pelirroja se las había dado. Había sido sincera, le había contado sobre el carruaje que la tiro, la sombra que vio en el agua y donde había despertado. La casa donde vivían los tres hombres esos, y como había logrado volver. Todo con detalle para que su hermana no se preocupara. Al principio había dudado un poco de si la historia era real o no, pero al fin y al cabo, era su hermana menor y la base de una familia era la confianza. Así que termino por creerle.

Se acercaron por un rocoso camino, a un anciano que vendía frutas y verduras. Comprarían algo para comer y luego irían directamente hacía la costurera. Luego de pagarle los alimentos con pequeñas moneditas, voltearon para dejarlas en el carruaje.

**Bien – **Dijo la mayor mientras cerraba la puerta – **Ahora solo queda ir a la costurera para retirar nuestras prendas – **

Tomó a su hermana de la mano y la arrastró por las pobladas calles. Habían decidido ir en el peor horario hacía el pueblo, pero sabían que Madam Perona era una mujer, cuyos vestidos tenían clase y elegancia, así como sus precios. Ambas presentían que pocas mujeres estarían en su local.

Al llegar, contemplaron el negocio desde afuera. Era hermoso, después de toda la moda francesa era tan… Juntas se embobaron ante un precioso vestido de casamientos, seguro hecho con las propias manos de Madam Perona. Algún día ellas se casarían, y sabían perfectamente donde comprar el vestido para la boda. Rieron al saber que ambas pensaban lo mismo y asintieron con la cabeza cuando se decidieron a entrar.

**Oi, Nami – **La pelirroja volteó confundida ¿Quién la estaba llamando?

**¿Luffy?** – Dijo al verlo saludándola con la mano derecha, él corrió hacía ella y se detuvo cuando ambos estuvieron a centímetros de chocarse

**¿Cómo estás?** **¿No te has resfriado? – **Le tocó la punta de la nariz con la punta de su dedo, haciendo que esta se sonroje un poco – **Estabas muy mojada la otra tarde – **Sonrió llenándola de ternura

**Yo…** **Eh… - **Volteó hacía su hermana quien la contemplaba seria – **Nojiko, él es Luffy, es del chico que te hable, el que me salvó y… - **

**¡Pensé que no lo iba a conocer más! – **Exclamó con una sonrisa mientras se unía en la conversación – **Mi nombre es Nojiko, soy su hermana mayor – **Apuntó a la peli naranja con mucho entusiasmo – **Es un placer, y estoy muy agradecida de que hayas hecho eso por ella – **Se quedó sin aire de lo rápido que habló - **¿Quieres venir a tomar un té con galletas y todo eso? – **

**¿Ga… Galletas? – **Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y de ellos brotaron pequeñas estrellitas - **¡Sí! – **Su sonrisa era brillante y sincera

**Bien, esta tarde ven a casa, tu sabes dónde queda – **Le guiño el ojo – **Ahora – **Suspiró felizmente y volteó – **Los dejo solos, iré a ver vestido, Nami, nos vemos – **Se alejó lo más discretamente posible

Los jóvenes quedaron en silencio mientras contemplaban a la mujer alejarse e ingresar dentro del local. Se miraron mutuamente sin emitir comentario alguno, aquello era vergonzoso e incómodo ¿Qué decir? Nami desvió la mirada hacía un costado tratando de evitar el contacto visual. Era un situación totalmente incomoda, y estaba segura que no sabía manejarla en lo absoluto.

**Bueno… - **Comenzó el morocho mientras se rascaba la nuca – **Todavía no tengo que volver a trabajar, así que… ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta? – **Rápidamente deslizó su brazo hacía delante y tomó su mano

**¿Por dónde? - **¿Si se puso nerviosa? Claro que sí, esa situación era completamente extraña, y lo peor era que algo en su interior estaba empezando a florecer, como una rosa en plena primavera

**No se…** - Pensativo examinó los caminos posible, sin embargo, su rostro se transformó en el momento que una idea clara aparecía en su mente - **¿Qué tal si conoces a Dewa - **Sonrió

**¿Dewa**? - ¿Quién era Dewa? ¿Acaso…? ¿Una mujer? No, no podía ser. Intento reordenar sus pensamientos, intentando ignorar su curiosidad sobre aquella persona. Se hizo la indiferente para sonar aunque sea un poquito desinteresada - **¿Y dónde se encuentra? **

**Ven **-

Luffy apretó su mano con más fuerza, y tiró de ella, arrastrándola consigo. La condujo entre el gentío, esquivando a cada persona que se interponía en su camino, mientras él disfrutaba, ella intentaba no tropezar con su vestido, pero, a pesar de que estuvo a punto de caer dos veces, el morocho la sostuvo de tal manera, que no logró ni siquiera rozar el suelo.

La condujo hasta las afueras del pueblo, y cuando la última casa estuvo a la vista, dobló hacía la derecha. La arrastró unos pasos más, hasta que se encontraron frente a frente a un caballo, un hermoso caballo negro, tan negro como la noche misma. ¡Era el mismo caballo con el que la había llevado de vuelta a su casa! Nami se paró frente al potro y lo contempló atentamente. ¿Se suponía que tenían que viajar? ¿Dónde vivía aquella tal Dewa?

**Sube – **Le ordeno suavemente mientras se acercaba al corcel para acomodarle la silla de montar

El morocho la tomó de la muñeca y la acercó al caballo, y luego de tomarla con fuerza por la cadera, la subió.

**Gracias – **Desvió la mirada nuevamente mientras sentía como el rubor comenzaba a surgir, tiñéndole las mejillas de un colorado intenso

**No hay por qué –**

Esa sonrisa, ese rostro, cada vez sentía… Sentía que había algo en aquellos ojos que la atraían. Desde el primero momento supo que había algo en él que no todo hombre tenía. Le había salvado la vida, la había devuelto a su hogar y ahora la llevaría a dar un paseo a caballo. ¡Todo aquello era tan emocionante! Lo escondía en lo más profundo de su corazón, pero la exaltación que sentía por aquella aventura que estaba por comenzar, la emocionaba cada vez más. Soltó una pequeña sonrisa cuando sintió que el cuerpo del hombre se pegaba contra su espalda.

Y partieron. El caballo comenzó a galopar a toda velocidad mientras sus cabellos se sacudían con el viento, y las risas de ambos quedaban atrás por la corriente de aire. Los brazos del joven, quien estaba sentado atrás suyo, la rodeaban para tomar al caballo por las riendas. Y por primera vez, sintió ese calor cuando una mujer se siente protegida. Era extraño pensarlo de esa manera, pero realmente, lo sentía así.

El sol ilumino sus cabezas, que afortunadamente estaban cubiertas con sombreros, y luego de unos cuantos metros hacía el interior del bosque, el caballo negro disminuyó la velocidad, hasta llegar al punto de, tan solo, caminar.

**¿Dewa vive por aquí? – **Miró a su alrededor intentando buscar una cabaña entre la maleza verde

**Si, pronto nos bajaremos de Niebla –** Dada la situación, Nami dedujo que ese era el nombre del caballo

Y tal y como dijo Luffy, a los pocos momentos sus pies tocaron el acolchonado pasto del bosque. La pelirroja contempló el hábitat y sonrió al darse cuenta que aquel bosque, tan hermoso, era como si una ninfa cuidase de él en cada momento. Sonrió recordando todas las historias de hadas y criaturas mágicas, y pensó que ese sería un buen lugar para vivir una aventura semejante. Dio un par de vueltas en su propio eje mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por sus otros sentidos. Los aromas suaves, y los sonidos brillantes le hicieron darse cuenta que aquel lugar era el paraíso. Estuvo a punto de caerse, pero alguien la sujeto del hombro, y sin siquiera abrir los ojos, supo de quien se trataba. No obstante los abrió para encontrarse con él, nuevamente sonriendo.

**¿Estás bien? – **

**Si… - **¡Qué vergüenza! Una vez más, ese muchacho, la había salvado

**Bien, vamos –**

La condujo por la espesura, se colaron entre las ramas de los árboles y entre los pequeños y mediano arbustos que daban una decoración rustica al lugar. Vieron ardillas, pinos, sauces, un río con pendiente, flores, pájaros, y todo tipo de maravillas más. Todo era tan único.

**Ya estamos por llegar, Nami – **

Por muy extraño que parezca, se decepciono. El viaje por el bosque estaba siendo muy agradable, sobre todo cuando Luffy volteaba a ver que ella le siguiera el paso sin problema. Cuidaba de ella, y eso era lo más importante.

Inesperadamente el bosque termino, y un claro se abrió en medio de su paso, y en el centro, alzado como si fuese la nobleza misma, se encontraba un gigantesco árbol. La mujer quedo boquiabierta cuando el morocho frenó delante de ella.

**Ella es Dewa – **Luffy volteó y mientras apuntaba al gigantesco ejemplar, sonrió - **¿Verdad que es hermosa? – **

**Si – **A penas pudo articular palabra

El morocho la tomó, una vez más, de la mano y arrastró de ella, cuidadosamente por el prado. Caminaron bajo la luz del sol hacía el arbolete y a medida que se iban acercando, pudo distinguir que unas pequeñas florecillas naranjas se alzaban en la copa verdosa. Caminaron hasta llegar al tronco, y cuando Nami tuvo que levantar el cuello para contemplar las flores, suspiró.

**Dewa trasfiere buenas energías, anda, tócala – **

El morocho apoyó tenuemente la palma de su mano sobre la áspera superficie, y luego de sonreír, le hizo un gesto a Nami para que haga lo mismo. Dudo, pero finalmente se atrevió a sentir lo que era Dewa.

Y se sorprendió.

Aquel árbol, era más que un pedazo de madera y hojas, aquel árbol tenía una sensación, un aura. Paz, amor, amistad y todas las cosas que valían la pena disfrutar.

Sintió la pesada mirada de alguien. Luffy. Lo miró, esperando que el fuera el primero en emitir palabra alguna, y por supuesto, lo hizo.

**Sioux Techihhila – **Soltó imprevistamente

**¿Perdona?** - ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? Lo miró ceñuda mientras se separaba de Dewa

**Sioux Techihhila – **Volvió a repetir mientras hacía lo mismo que ella

**¿Y eso que significa?** – Preguntó la pelirroja mientras intentaba saciar su curiosidad hacía ese joven ¿Qué era lo que tanto le atraía?

**No importa –** Volteó para darle la espada

**¿Cómo que no importa?** – Su tono de voz, apenas aumentó

**Es algo que siempre digo cuando vengo aquí –** Desvió la mirada y emprendió la vuelta

"_Sioux Techihhila" _¿Qué era eso? Nami contempló como el morocho se dirigía, nuevamente, al bosque. Y decidió seguirlo. ¿Cómo volvería a casa sino? Corrió tras de él, intentando no caer en el intento. Pero no cayó.

Antes de adentrarse en el bosque, le hecho una última mirada a Dewa, aunque estaba segura de que volvería a visitarla, después de todo, era hermosa, y sus energías, gratificantes.

**Bueno, hasta aquí he llegado. Espero que les guste y estaré esperando sus comentarios con sus opiniones. De más está decir, que les agradezco por leer. **


End file.
